Angel's Dream
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Era maravilhoso. Mas tudo ficou mais maravilhoso quando Dean – com um grande sorriso – entrou na (sua?) saleta e veio até ele, os braços dele envolveram seu corpo, e o nariz gelado do loiro encostou em sua bochecha, mas então ele sorriu e aproximou a boca da sua e o beijou. O beijou na boca.'


**Angel's Dream**

Castiel olhou em volta e arregalou os olhos. Tinha certeza absoluta que estava em uma caçada com Dean e Sam, estavam atrás de um Djinn, mas tudo o que via a sua volta eram livros, de todos os idiomas, sobre história, sobre religião e sobre culinária, ele sabe, de um jeito estranho que dentro de algum desses livros de culinária tem uma receita de torta, sabe disso porque, mesmo não lembrando de ter feito isso, sua mente produz imagens dele na cozinha, de avental fazendo a tal torta enquanto Dean sorri para ele. Só se deu conta que estava sentado, quando olhou para o lado e viu uma mesinha com uma caneca de chá, olhou para o próprio colo e tinha um livro ali, um livro que falava sobre a Batalha do Apocalipse Tudo ali parecia tão... Humano.

Era maravilhoso.

Mas tudo ficou mais maravilhoso quando Dean – com um grande sorriso – entrou na (sua?) saleta e veio até ele, os braços dele envolveram seu corpo, e o nariz gelado do loiro encostou em sua bochecha, mas então ele sorriu e aproximou a boca da sua e o beijou. O beijou na boca.

Quando Dean finalmente se afastou, Castiel sentiu que morreria sem os lábios dele, mas o loiro pegou sua mão e disse que eles tinham que descer rapidamente porque Sam estava fazendo torradas e tinha os convidado para tomar café. Desceram algumas escadas, as mãos sempre coladas e Dean sorria, e ele parecia tão feliz que Castiel por um momento quis que aquela realidade fosse real, porque ele sabia no fundo, que aquilo era apenas a ilusão do Djinn. Sam abriu a porta e deu um sorriso enorme, logo Amélia apareceu atrás dele junto com um Golden Retrievier, que Dean chamou de Colt, o cachorro endiabrado. Castiel riu.

Essa vida doméstica e normal era tão segura e agradável que Castiel nunca queria deixá-la, mesmo sabendo que era tudo mentira.

Quando escutou a voz de Dean o chamando ao longe, quando viu a sala decorada da casa de Sam se transformar em uma caverna escura e úmida, ele soube que tinha acabado. Ele deixa que lágrimas escorram por seu rosto, com gritos desesperados, porque ele não quer mais viver assim, ele quer Dean a salvo e feliz, ele quer Sam casado e com um cachorro, e não tê-los assim nessa realidade é tão, tão, _tão_ errado, que ele sente o peito doer por causa do sofrimento.

Mesmo depois de algumas semanas, Castiel ainda sonha com a ilusão do Djinn – Dean nunca fala sobre isso, e Sam, quando menciona algo, apenas diz que Castiel estava murmurando seus nomes quando eles o encontraram.

Finalmente, depois de dois meses, Dean o confronta, mas apenas porque o moreno parece desanimado, quase como aquele Castiel do futuro, aquele que Dean tem tanto medo em que ele se transforme.

_Cas? Cara, olha, eu sei que um Djinn pode foder com a sua cabeça e eu tenho certeza que você estava sonhando sobre ter asas de novo e sobre sua, sabe, coroinha e sobre flutuar nas nuvens e toda essa merda, mas-

_Não, Dean. – ele corta o loiro, vendo os olhos verdes dele se fixarem ainda mais em seu rosto. – Eu não sonhei sobre ser um anjo de novo. – viu Dean engolir em seco, os olhos perguntavam o que a boca não conseguia, ele queria saber sobre o que Castiel sonhava se não com voltar ao céu. – Eu sonhei com você.

_O que? Sobre mim?

_Sim, eu sonhei que você, eu e o Sam estávamos felizes e salvos, eu sonhei... – e suspirou. – Eu sonhei com um lar e com felicidade, Dean. Eu sonhei com você.

Castiel gostaria de continuar falando, mas ele é cortado por um abraço. Dean tem seus braços apertados em seu corpo, e a respiração dele faz cócegas em seu pescoço. Castiel se sente seguro e feliz e isso é melhor que qualquer sonho de qualquer Djinn.

Isso é real.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu assisti de volta aquele episódio em que o Djinn pega o Dean e, bem, fiquei imaginando como seria com o Cas, aí achei um post no Tumblr que me deu essa idéia. Espero que tenham gostado. Review's?


End file.
